Introducing Kendra Stone
by guardianM3
Summary: Walker and the Rangers encounter a fiery woman named Kendra Stone who is under their protection for being a witness to a wellknown criminal The Coyote.
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise at the Walker’s

Disclaimer: "Walker, Texas Ranger" and its' characters are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

guardianM3: This is my first fanfic I've ever posted and my writing is a little rusty. I promise that this story gets a little better and becomes more interesting in the next couple of chapters. I have posted the next episode/story of Kendra Stone on the spin-off of "Walker, Texas Ranger", "Sons of Thunder" (the first few chapters, so far). The story is called, "Kendra Stone Meets the Sons of Thunder: Volume 1. Summary: Kendra Stone has been accused of murder and she hires Carlos Sandoval and Trent Malloy to prove her innocence. But when a second murder occurs, evidence is discovered that points to Trent and/or Carlos as the culprits. This story has more mystery/suspense feel to it with more details, more about Kendra and the story flows a little better than "Introducing Kendra Stone". At least read the first couple of chapters to see if you like it. I've been putting in more time with Volume 1 than I did in "Introducing Kendra Stone", considering I've been planning Volume 1 a lot longer. Walker, Trivette, Alex, Syd and Gage will make an appearance in the next Kendra Stone story (Volume 2). Please post reviews and let me know how to improve my writing/stories. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Surprise at the Walkers' Home

Ranger Cordell Walker, known as just Walker to everyone, was leaning back in a lawn chair in the back yard in the warm April weather when he noticed something blue at the edge of the woods. He sat up and focused his wise blue eyes in that area. Walker could tell that the blue he had seen was shirt on a person who was walking slowly toward the house. He didn't sense any danger from this person as he stood up and walked toward him or her. The stranger stopped for a second and collapsed onto the ground. Walker ran toward the stranger and he got close enough to make out the details of the stranger. The stranger was a young woman in her late 20's. Her dark brown hair was just past her shoulders and had twigs and leaves sticking out of her hair. As Walker kneeled before her, he heard her groan softly as she rolled onto her side and looked up at him with light blue eyes.

"You're going to be alright. I'm Ranger Walker. I'm going to help you."

A glimmer of fear and suspicion clouded her light blue eyes as she stared at the reddish brown haired Ranger with his full beard. Her eyes looked deep into his and whatever she had seen, seemed to diminish the fear.

"I'm Kendra Stone," she replied in a raspy voice, with Walker holding gently yet firmly onto her arm.

Walker somehow knew that she wouldn't have listened to him if he told her to stay still. Walker noted that Kendra had placed more weight on her left foot, than her right. "Come on, I'll take you to the ranch," Walker said, as he had her lean against him, helping her to keep off her right foot.

Once they reached the ranch house, Walker called out to his wife, Alex. Alex entered the living room as her husband had just settled an injured young woman onto the couch. Alex saw the bruises and the large gash on the left side of the face, and winced in sympathy. The woman's t-shirt and jeans were torn and muddy. The woman had leaned back into the plush cushions of the couch and closed her eyes.

"Walker, what's going on?" Alex asked quietly as her and Walker stepped off to the side.

"I saw her coming out of the woods. The only thing she has said is that her name is Kendra Stone. Can you get the first aid kit, Alex?" he asked. Alex nodded and went to retrieve it. Walker returned to Kendra with a glass of water and sat in the chair closest to her position on the couch.

"I don't need an ambulance or anything," the young woman said firmly as her eyes opened. She looked at the water and licked her dry lips. Walker handed her the glass and watched silently as she drank two-thirds of the water. When she lowered the glass from her lips she turned her head toward Walker. "You're a Texas Ranger, huh? Never met one before."

Alex returned and gave Kendra a smile as she sat in a chair setting the first aid kit on the coffee table between her and Kendra.

Kendra eyed the first aid kit. "It would probably make more sense for me to get cleaned up before I have any bandages on. But first, I should tell you how I came to be…," Kendra paused as she looked at her muddy clothes with some blood mixed in from scratches that covered her arms, "so… colorful," she finished with a grin at the corner of her mouth.

Kendra told Alex and Walker about her car breaking down and that even though she tried, she was unable to determine the cause. So, she had walked back down the road to where she had seen a dirt road leading into the woods. She had hoped that at the end of that road was a house with a phone. Well, it had led to a ranch house all right, but it didn't house anything she had expected. It contained a meth lab.

"Well, they kind of spotted me before I could get out of there and I fought them off until one of them decided to hit me on the head with something. So, a couple of them grabbed me and brought me to their boss. Someone they called The Coyote."

Alex and Walker exchanged glances. The Coyote was a big-time drug dealer named Kyle Landon. It was rumored that he killed anyone who got in the way of the making or distribution of his products. His products included pot, cocaine, heroin and his product of pride was crystal meth. He had a broad distribution network and high priced lawyers that had gotten him off every time. Of course, the few times there had been witnesses they had disappeared, either to a bottomless pit or drinking margaritas in Mexico, in which the first case was far more likely. His legal businesses included a high cuisine restaurant and several classy hotels. He was clever enough not to have his products or distributors anywhere near the restaurant or the hotels.

Kendra noted the glance exchanged between Alex and Walker but continued on with her story. "He ordered me to tell me who I was, if I was a cop or whatever. He slapped me a few times when I didn't answer. Then he told his thugs to take me out back in the woods and 'take care of me'."

Kendra smiled mischievously. "That was his mistake. Two guys dragged me out about 50 yards into the woods. One of the guys pulled out a gun but before he could point it in my direction, I kicked him in the groin and when he leaned forward I kicked his chin. Then the other guy who was holding me was pretty riled up, so I stomped on his feet. Then I threw a few punches and kicks. Then I took off and headed deeper in the woods. I didn't stop running until I was sure they weren't following me. Of course, along the way, I tripped and slightly sprained my ankle. That was three days ago."

Kendra took a deep breath and let her story be processed by her hosts. She finished the glass of water in her hand in one drink and set the glass onto a coaster on the coffee table.

Alex and Walker exchanged silent thoughts. "You should get cleaned up," said Walker as he stood up.

Alex mimicked her husband and stood on her feet. "I'll find you some clothes you can wear," she said.

While Alex went to find her some clothes, Walker showed Kendra where the bathroom was so she could clean off the dried mud

Once Kendra was in the bathroom, Walker went to make a few calls.

* * *

guardianM3: Reviews are welcome. Let me know how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2: Safe House

Disclaimer: "Walker, Texas Ranger" and its' characters are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Safe House

Kendra looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her dark brown hair was still wet from her shower and the bruises on her face were more prominent. The shower had done little to hinder the pain in her shoulder or her swollen ankle but it did feel wonderful though to wash off the dried mud and to feel clean again.

She wore a fuzzy pink robe with matching slippers. Alex was trying to find her a shirt that would fit her, but Alex was just a little more petite than Kendra. Kendra's shoulders were a little wider and her muscles were taught and strong.

Kendra knew the moment that she had seen Walker, even though she was on alert for anyone connected to the drug dealer, she had gotten the feeling that he was a decent and trustworthy person. Kendra had gotten the same feeling from Alex.

She sighed and felt the tiredness and soreness attack her muscles. A knock on the door took her mind off of the pain.

"Yes?" asked Kendra.

"I have clothes for you. I'm fairly certain that this shirt will fit you," said Alex.

Kendra opened the door and accepted the clothes that Alex handed to her. "I won't be long," she said, giving Alex a smile.

A few minutes later, Kendra limped out of the bathroom and into the living room. Alex had her sit on the sofa as she wrapped Kendra's ankle with an ace bandage. Then she had Kendra prop her ankle up and placed an ice pack gently on her ankle.

Walker entered the room and sat before Kendra. Kendra knew she couldn't stay at the Walker's ranch, especially since she didn't want to put anyone in danger.

"I don't want to be a bother. But I think it would be a good idea if I stay somewhere else. I don't want to put your guys in danger," said Kendra before Walker had a chance to speak.

Walker smiled reassuringly. "I spoke with my team and we all agreed that you need to go to a safe house. We have to assume that The Coyote is searching for you."

Kendra's forehead furrowed in thought. "If they found my car, then they know my name."

"Don't worry. Walker and the other Rangers have protected many people. You'll be fine," Alex said.

* * *

Kendra shook Ranger Gage's hand, a man a few inches taller than her with sandy colored hair and humor in his eyes. "And this is Ranger Sydney Cooke," Walker indicated the woman about Kendra's height who appeared to be of Native American descent with her dark hair and eyes. She shook Sydney's hand and noted the strength flowing through the other woman's hand.

The safe house that Walker had brought her to was a single story ranch house that was located just outside the city of Dallas. The closest neighbor was about a thousand feet away. The house had an L-shaped kitchen that had a table with four chairs. The living room had one couch with large print flowers and a few straight backed wooden chairs. The house had two bedrooms and one bathroom. It was simple but appropriate.

"I have to be going. Keep me posted," Walker said to the two Rangers before he left.

"So, what do you know about The Coyote?" Kendra asked them, sitting down in a straight backed wooden chair.

Gage grinned boyishly. "I don't think you need to hear about him." Kendra remained silent and ignored Gage's charming grin.

Sydney cleared her throat. "Alright. We will tell you about Kyle Landon a.k.a. the Coyote," said Gage, his grin vanishing.

* * *

Alex walked into the reception area of Judge Reynolds' office and stood before his secretary. The pretty secretary turned her eyes from the computer screen to Alex. "I'm Alex Cahill-Walker, the A.D.A. who called to meet with Judge Reynolds."

The woman smiled at Alex. "Of course. Go right in." Alex thanked her and walked into the judge's office.

The large oak desk had files stacked neatly to one side, with a flat-screened computer on the other. The judge stood up. "Good Afternoon, prosecutor. What can I do for you?" Judge Reynolds asked, as he indicated for her to sit down in the comfy chair before him. Once Alex sat, he returned to his chair, and leaned forward.

"I'm here to get a warrant," Alex began as she told the judge the situation.

* * *

"I got the warrant," Alex said triumphantly, handing the piece of paper to Trivette, who was sitting at his desk at Ranger Headquarters.

"I don't understand why we even need a warrant," Trivette muttered, standing up and grabbing his jacket off his chair.

Alex raised her eyebrow and smiled at Trivette. "You had a date, didn't you?" Trivette sighed and waved away the question. "Well, I know that if we didn't get a warrant, Landon's lawyers would be all over it. See ya later, Alex," he said, as he headed out the door.

"Good luck," Alex called out, as he was turning the corner to go into the hallway.

Trivette met Walker at the dirt road that lead to the meth house. "Do you think we need back up?" he asked Walker, sliding into the silver Dodge truck.

Walker frowned. "We'll see," he replied, as he drove his truck down the little road. At the end of the road, they came to a pile of charred timber with a blackened chimney standing as the only survivor of a furious blaze.

"I guess we should call the fire inspector to determine the cause of the blaze." Even as Trivette said it, he and Walker knew that the blaze had been intentional to destroy any evidence that would link the meth lab to Kyle Landon. The Rangers now had to relay more on Kendra Stone to help them bring down The Coyote.

* * *

guardianM3: Please review. Reviews will help me improve the story and my writing. Also, I haven't determined whether this story takes place after Angela has been born.


	3. Chapter 3: The Leak

Disclaimer: "Walker, Texas Ranger" and its' characters are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Leak

"So, to sum up: he is heavily into making and distributing drugs; has enough money and influence to keep from getting tossed in jail; and, finally, he kills anyone who could snitch on him or is a possible witness," said Gage, sitting across the small table from Kendra. "But, he's going to slip up and we'll get him," Gage said quickly, noting the warning look in Sydney's brown eyes.

Kendra nodded and was biting her bottom lip in thought. "Maybe you should go get some rest," suggested Sydney softly, seated to Kendra's right, as she placed her hand on Kendra's shoulder.

Kendra looked at Sydney and her eyes could not hide her exhaustion. Kendra stood up, and waved away the assistance that Gage and Sydney were about to offer, and limped off to the closest bedroom. Once the door was shut, Sydney punched Gage's arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Don't scare her like that. She's already been frightened enough and now, even though she's exhausted, she probably won't get a decent amount of sleep."

Gage didn't even bother reminding Sydney that she had practically told him to tell Kendra about Landon. "So, do you want to take the first shift?" He asked with a grin.

* * *

Kendra had only been able to sleep for a couple of hours and was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. She had tried to fall back asleep but there was a little quiver of fear swirling around in her gut and she couldn't shut off her thoughts.

Her bottom lip was being bitten once again as she thought about Landon. Gage had said that he owned a fancy restaurant called Ònix which Kendra knew was Spanish for onyx. She knew she had to do something besides waiting around and wanting to scream in frustration.

But Kendra's thoughts were interrupted as she heard rustling outside her window. She quickly slid out of bed and crouched low to the floor. She headed toward the bedroom door, keeping an eye on the window. She could feel the blood pumping around her ears as her hearing honed in on every little sound.

The sound of broken glass from the other room as well wood splitting, probably from the front door being broken down, reached Kendra's ears. Then she heard shouts and the sounds of a fight.

Her eyes caught the hint of a shadow outside the window as she saw a hand holding something black and sleek that gleamed in the moonlight. It was a gun. The arm bent outwards a bit and brought enough force onto the single pane of glass causing it to shatter. Knocking away pieces of glass still attached to the frame, a man slid easily into the room. A crunching noise like the cereal Rice Krispies made, reached Kendra's ears as his heavy boots crushed the shards of glass on the floor. The half moon shone in, illuminating his wheat colored hair. He wore dark clothing and any details of his narrow face were in shadow.

Kendra could feel his eyes zone in on her and even though she could not literally see any facial expressions, she could tell a grin had appeared onto his face. Anticipation rolled off of him as he pointed his gun at her. Before Kendra had a chance to defend herself, the door swung open, and the intruder swung his gun and aimed it toward the door. A single shot was fired as Kendra's breath caught in her throat. The smell of blood and gun residue filled the room. She watched as the man before her slump to the ground and hit the floor with a thud.

Kendra didn't have to turn her head toward the door to see that it was Gage. Gage went and kneeled protectively next to Kendra with a gun in one hand and another on her shoulder. His eyes were focused outside the window for any more intruders. Satisfied, he helped Kendra up. "You alright?" Kendra nodded, making sure she didn't place too much pressure on her sprained ankle.

Kendra didn't hear Sydney come to the door. "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah," replied Gage as he returned his gun into his shoulder holster and dropped his hand from Kendra's shoulder. Then he pulled out his cell and phoned Walker.

Kendra knew that he had called Walker but only heard Gage's side of the conversation. He quickly told Walker about the intruders and said that some people need to be sent out here to retrieve the unconscious men and the one that was dead.

"Yup. Yeah. No. Yes," he replied to whatever Walker had said to him. Then Gage said he would see Walker in a little while then closed his cell and pocketed it.

"Walker said to head to HQ." Sydney didn't say a word as she followed Gage and Kendra out of the safe house to Gage's car.

* * *

Kendra sat at Gage's desk with a cup of coffee in her hands. She had been silent the entire ride over to Company B and had only said thank you as Alex had handed her the coffee.

Her eyes were staring off into the distance as Trivette spoke. "Well, Landon knows you're alive," the concern was evident in his voice.

Gage and Sydney had pulled up some chairs and had surrounded Gage's desk. Worry was etched on each of their faces as they noticed no change in Kendra's demeanor. Walker, Trivette and Alex stood before the desk, concern apparent on all of their faces.

"Do you have anything stronger besides sugar or cream I can put in my coffee?" Kendra had some humor in voice with a little smile that shifted to a stiff line of determination. "I think it's a good idea if we get The Coyote out into the daylight."

Before any of the Rangers could protest, Kendra continued. "It's the only way. And waiting around for him or his thugs to find me is more dangerous than luring him out." Kendra's eyes blazed as she met each of the Rangers' gazes. "I understand the risks. I'm ready to take this drug lord down."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Alex asked with a worried frown.

Kendra lips curved into a wicked grin and her eyes shone mischievously. "Temptation."

Walker looked into Kendra's eyes and held her in a gaze. "No," he said firmly and then in a slightly, softer tone, "No, Kendra. It is not worth risking your life. You need to be patient."

Kendra nodded. "Yes, I need to be more patient," she replied, breaking away from Walker's gaze.

Walker could not help but feel that Kendra was going to get into trouble no matter what he said or did. He sighed softly. "Gage and Sydney will take you to another safe house." He signaled to them that he wanted to speak with Trivette alone.

Kendra followed Gage and Sydney out the door. Once she was out of hearing range, Trivette looked at Walker. "Do you think we have a leak?"

Walker sighed. "Yeah. I think we do." Alex's face deepened with worry as she thought about a leak in the Ranger's HQ.

* * *

Kendra's sense of unease did not lessen as the morning passed by. She was in a new safe house that looked as though someone was trying to mimic Frank Lloyd Wright.

Her hiding out was beginning to annoy her. Since The Coyote had discovered she was alive, she was even more anxious to bring him down.

Ranger Cooke seemed to sense some of her uneasiness as she gave Kendra a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We will resolve this as quickly as possible."

Kendra decided that she was going to have to help the resolution come sooner rather than later.

* * *

guardianM3: Hey readers and (hopefully) reviewers. I hope this chapter had enough adventure for you. Well, keep on reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4: Temptation

Disclaimer: "Walker, Texas Ranger" and its' characters are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Temptation

Kendra walked straight into Ònix. Kendra had called information from a pay phone and had located the restaurant owned by Kyle Landon. She firmly, but calmly told the hostess that she had to see Kyle Landon right away.

"It's very important. And it's a personal matter," Kendra said, with a meaningful look that had the hostess believing Mr. Landon had had some type of relationship with the woman before her. Even though the hostess didn't know what the woman wanted with Mr. Landon, she went to give him the message.

Once the hostess went around the corner, Kendra looked around the fancy restaurant. The receiving desk in the lobby was made out of black marble. The walls had paintings and curtains that were perfectly placed to reveal style. She was able to see the bar, trimmed with black marble, and saw that the place was quite busy for a Wednesday.

The hostess returned. "He'll see you."

Before she could tell Kendra where to go, Kendra shook her head. "I want him to come to me." Even though she had said it in a low voice and there was no expression on her face, the hostess could see the dark anger in Kendra's eyes. The hostess's eyes widened and her dark pink lips formed into a silent _O_. "One moment please," the hostess squeaked out, before she walked quickly back around the corner.

A smile formed on Kendra's lips but then she felt a jab of guilt in her gut. She had told Sydney and Gage that she was going to bed. She had waited about twenty minutes before she had snuck out the window.

She smiled to herself knowing that if Walker had been watching her, he probably would had known what she was going to do and would have been lying in wait for her. Then, she had hopped onto a bus, since the safe house was in the city and wasn't too far from a bus stop.

The hostess returned with a man with sunny blonde hair. He was ruggedly handsome in his three piece suit, but with an ominous and sinister feeling surrounding him. His confidence and dashing smile disguised that feeling, but Kendra knew better. His green eyes darkened and his mouth narrowed as he saw Kendra. The hostess saw the look and scurried to her station by the door.

Kendra still had a bandage over the gash on her face but was one of those small ones that just covered the area where the wound had opened. There was also still a hint of some of her bruises but seemed to disappear as she smiled. "Hello, Coyote. Remember me?"

Kyle looked as though he wanted to pull down the dark red curtains and strangle her right there, but he held down that urge. "Hello, Kendra Stone."

* * *

Alex knocked on Walker's office and didn't wait for him to reply as she walked in and stood before his desk. "Landon's lawyers are going to try and discredit Kendra's story. It is her word against him and his thugs. Not to mention, that the henchmen in Ranger custody have rather pricey lawyers and aren't saying a word."

Walker nodded and stroked his bearded chin. "Then we have to find some evidence to back up Kendra's story." Walker stood and walked around the desk. He kissed Alex and signaled Trivette to follow him.

Walker and Trivette rode in Walker's truck to the meth house. Large, black SUVs with the word FORENSICS were painted on the sides of the vehicles and were parked off to the side of the narrow dirt road. Walker parked his truck next to a black sedan and got out. A man of about fifty with thick gray hair greeted them with a wave and walked briskly to meet with them. "Hello, Ranger Walker. Ranger Trivette."

"Hello, Dave. What have you got so far?" Walker asked, after he and Trivette had each shook the man's hand.

The fire chief Dave Skye had intelligent hazel eyes. He placed his hands on his waist and twisted slightly to look at the meth house. "Well, this was definitely arson. Gas was used and trailers were put all around the house. I heard the structure housed a meth lab?" he looked at Walker and got silent confirmation. "The gas wasn't necessarily needed because meth labs tend to be rather explosive anyway. The meth seeps into everything and is like a ready to lit wick."

"Have you found any equipment or anything that can link this house to a meth lab?" asked Trivette. Before Dave could answer, a woman's voice yelled out "Found something." Dave gestured to his red-haired thirty-year old partner, Susan Bay. She walked over to them, carefully holding onto her discovery with her gloved hands.

"Definitely a meth lab," said Susan, as she allowed Dave to look at the blackened object in her hand. Dave agreed.

"Everyone here is still searching through everything. If we find anything else, we'll give you a call," said Dave.

They thanked Dave and Susan and headed back to the truck. As they started to drive away, Walker's cell phone rang. "Walker," he said into his phone.

"It's Gage. Kendra's gone. Sydney and I think she snuck out." He paused for a moment. "And. Uh. We….Ow! I," he corrected, "told her about Landon's other investments."

Walker told Gage to go to Ranger HQ and closed his cell phone with a loud snap. "I know where she went." Trivette didn't say a word as Walker turned on the siren and hit the gas.

* * *

Even though her face remained calm, she could not hide the fierceness in her eyes. Kendra had carefully thought about what she was going to say but she was looking at the man who wanted her dead so it was difficult to control her inner fire that wanted to knock his lights out. "Nice place. Interesting name but you should have called it the Coyote's Lair or something like that. In Spanish, of course," she added.

His lips curled and he looked as though he was a coyote, fangs ready to tear into her, but Kendra ignored the look. "Wasn't expecting me, were you? Even though you sent some of your clowns to try and kill me. Lousy and foolish minions you have. You're a lousy pack leader, aren't you?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you live?" Landon whispered in a low growl.

Kendra met his gaze and stood her ground. "Go ahead and try." Then she turned and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

guardianM3: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review(s). Keep on reading and reviewing! Oh. I'm not certain whether the fire departments in Texas have fire chiefs that are also fire investigators or if there is a separate unit of arson investigators linked to Dallas P.D. So, please forgive that little amount of ignorance. I try to keep the story as real as possible (to some extent anyway).


	5. Chapter 5: Leak Identified

Disclaimer: "Walker, Texas Ranger" and its' characters are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Leak Identified

Kendra walked briskly away from the restaurant. Her ankle was aching and the gash in her forehead was pounding as her heart rate increased but she ignored the pain. She didn't need to glance over her shoulder to know that some of Landon's goons were following her. The idea to tempt him into doing something stupid was satisfying, but she hadn't planned an escape plan which had been a slight oversight.

Kendra knew she had to stay out in the open because Landon's goons wouldn't kill her if there were witnesses, unless the goons killed them too. She had passed several businesses and an apartment building before she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Before Kendra could respond with a kick, the goon pushed her into an abandoned alley.

She tried to regain her balance but her ankle gave out on her. She fell, hard, onto the pavement as she rolled onto her back and propped up on her elbows and eyed the three goons. They were all dressed alike in black, three-piece suits and were extremely muscular. It appeared as though they took steroids. A_ lot_ of steroids.

Kendra felt as though there was ice on her spine as the fear began to seep through her. She quickly weighed her options to help block out that fear. She could try to stand up and fight them, but knew that her ankle wasn't going to let her do that or she could fight them from the ground, kicking at their knees with her good foot. The head goon pulled out a gun with a silencer and aimed it at Kendra's heart.

As though they had been trained as ninjas, Walker appeared and kicked the gun out of the head goon's hand. Before the other goons could pull out their weapons, Trivette punched one of them, while Walker did a spin kick and knocked down the head goon and the other one in one move.

Trivette was still fighting the remaining goon. He was light on his feet as he dodged all the attempted blows from the goon. Finally, Trivette hit him square on the chin knocking the goon out. Triumphant he pulled out his handcuffs and handcuffed them to each other.

Walker bent down and grabbed Kendra's arm. Disappointment shone in his eyes as he helped her stand, supporting her as she hobbled to stay off her injured ankle. "Are you alright?" asked Trivette, breaking the silence. Kendra nodded.

"Let's go," said Walker, supporting her as they walked to where his truck was parked.

* * *

Kendra sat down at Gage's desk and turned to face an unhappy Walker and Trivette. Sydney was sitting at her desk while Gage was propped up against her desk with his arms crossed.

"You could have been killed," said Walker, anger creeping into his usually calm voice.

She could still see the disappointment in Walker's eyes. She suddenly felt ashamed at what she had done. Walker and the Rangers had risked their lives to protect her but she had allowed her pride to take control. She had known deep down that taunting The Coyote would only cause more trouble, but she was getting tired of waiting for one of his henchmen to come and kill her. But Kendra's pride and stubbornness wouldn't allow her to feel guilty for too long.

"It probably wasn't the greatest idea, but I have Landon on his toes," she said defensively and stood defiantly before Walker, her arms crossed over her chest.

"That may be true but now Landon is more focused on having you killed," replied Walker.

"We have to get her to a safer location. Landon probably has people watching the building," warned Trivette, changing the subject, before Kendra or Walker could continue.

"Then, what are we going to do?" asked Kendra.

"We can always put you in a jail cell. For your own protection," replied Gage, his voice serious but there was humor in his eyes.

Kendra glared at Gage and then raised an eyebrow. "I'll only go there if you're going to be in the cell with me, Gage."

Sydney spoke before Gage could reply, "We can return to the second safe house. We'll have some Rangers cause a distraction and sneak you out."

"Sounds like a plan," said Trivette. Sydney, Gage and Kendra left.

"I think its time to speak with those henchmen," said Walker. Trivette agreed with a firm nod of his head.

* * *

Walker's eyes bore into the head goon's eyes. The head goon, Bobby, finally squirmed under his intense gaze. "I want information on your boss Kyle Landon a.k.a. The Coyote. I also want you to tell me everything you know about Kendra Stone," said Walker with a compelling voice.

"Uh…the boss, Mr. Landon, has put a hit out on Kendra Stone," he answered nervously. "And the kill is worth a million dollars."

Walker was just outside his office when Trivette found him. "Can I talk with you a second?" Trivette asked Walker.

Walker didn't respond but just walked into his office. Trivette followed and shut the door. Walker stood with crossed his arms over his chest. He waited for a slightly excited Trivette to begin.

"Walker," Trivette said his partner's name with urgency in his voice, "The guy I interrogated told me everything. I know who told Landon where Kendra's safe house was located. Jean McKenzie, Judge Reynolds' secretary. It appears she was once busted for drug possession and is currently involved with one of his henchmen. She must have overheard or discovered what the warrant was about."

Trivette continued before Walker said anything. "And, her sister, Holly, works here at Ranger Headquarters. So, Jean must have figured out why Alex wanted that warrant and contacted her sister to determine where we hid Kendra." Trivette finished.

"Good work, Trivette."

"What did you learn?" He asked, not liking the look in Walker's eyes as the words came out.

"That there is a million dollar reward for anyone who kills Kendra Stone," replied Walker, his voice grave.

* * *

guardianM3: Thanks for the reviews. I hope to get chapter 6, (possibly the final chapter), finished later today.


	6. Chapter 6: The Trap

Disclaimer: "Walker, Texas Ranger" and its' characters are owned by Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, CBS and whoever else was involved with the creation of this show. Any new characters and story lines that come into play are of my own creation. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a fanfiction intended for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Trap

Gage had called Rangers Baker and Dunn to cause a distraction, so that he and Sydney could get Kendra safely out of the building. It appeared that whatever the Rangers had done, their distraction had worked. No shots had been fired at Kendra and no one was following Gage's car.

"We should get you some crutches," said Sydney. Sydney knew that Kendra was in pain because her face had paled considerably since they had left the building.

"Yeah," Kendra replied, wincing. "We don't have time now. I'll put ice on it, when we get to the safe house."

Gage's cell phone rang. "Gage," he said hastily. "Hey, Walker," Gage greeted and then became silent as Walker filled him in on what Landon's henchmen had told him and Trivette. He hung up the phone when the conversation ended and looked at Kendra in the rear view mirror.

"Landon's put an official hit out on you." Kendra shrugged and wasn't surprised. "It has a million dollar payout," said Gage.

That made Kendra's eyes widen in surprise. "I guess he really wants me dead," replied Kendra, a little breathless.

"I guess Baker's and Dunn's distraction didn't work too well," said Gage, as he spotted several vehicles tailing them. Suddenly, Gage's left side mirror was hit with a bullet. "And it's definitely someone who is trying to get that bounty," said Gage, stating the obvious. He pushed down the gas pedal and darted through traffic.

"Gage, you have to get out of this traffic. We have to make sure that the other drivers and the pedestrians don't get hurt!" yelled Sydney. Gage gritted his teeth in concentration, trying to find a side street he could turn down.

"Better call Walker and Trivette to let them know what's…" Gage was suddenly interrupted as bullets shattered the car's rear window. Thankfully, Kendra had slumped down in the backseat since Gage had lost his mirror. "Now, they either got lucky or got someone who is a better shot," said Gage, making a sharp right turn down another street that had less traffic than the street they had just left.

Sydney pulled out her cell phone and had Walker on the line instantaneously. She quickly told Walker about the chase and hung up. "Trivette said he is going to use the GPS in our car to find us."

"Aren't you guys supposed to be chasing them?" Kendra asked jokingly, trying to lighten the intense situation. Gage continued with his defensive driving and was unable to answer when they came up to a roadblock made up of three black SUVs. The only place Gage could turn was onto a driveway of a warehouse.

Kendra realized that they had been forced into a trap. As Gage had turned onto the driveway, about a dozen men with rifles had come out of hiding. There were about six on each side of the driveway and they formed a tunnel leading directly into the warehouse. They could not turn around because of the vehicles barreling down on them from behind, so their only choice was to go into the warehouse.

The tires of the car squealed as Gage spun the car so the driver's side faced the entrance. "Let's go," ordered Gage, opening the door and jumping out. Sydney and Kendra followed suit. Sydney and Gage had pulled out their guns and stood behind the car facing the warehouse entrance. Sydney had Kendra kneel on the ground behind the rear wheel next to her as she gazed around the bumper.

Several cars drove in and blocked the entrance. The number of men that had stepped out of their vehicles, in addition to the dozen men outside, Sydney and Gage didn't have enough ammo between them to stop them all.

"Uh, guys. We have a problem," said Kendra, her voice tense. "There are a handful of bad guys behind us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About five men had entered the main room of the warehouse from some backroom. One man stood out more than the rest: Kyle Landon. Kendra felt her body freeze in fear as his menacing eyes met hers.

A cold, hard grin came to Landon's face. "Drop your weapons," he ordered Sydney and Gage, his voice strong and harsh. Sydney and Gage looked at each other. They knew that Walker, Trivette and about a dozen other Rangers were on the way, but they didn't know if they could take that chance. They set their guns onto the concrete floor then kicked the guns away from them as they raised their hands into the air.

Something caused Kendra to come out of her state of fear that had seemed like a coma. Kendra's eyes became two dark, blue stones as she stood up, gingerly putting a little bit of her weight on her right foot.

A dark smile came to her face as she spoke. "Come on Landon, don't you want to have a little fun." She was carefully walking closer to him. "You want to fight me, don't you?" she taunted, her eyes wild and dangerous.

One of Landon's men standing next to him raised his gun at Kendra once she was about five feet from Landon. "No," Landon said, with such ferocity that even his men shivered with fear. "She's mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sydney had called Walker, he and Trivette had quickly assembled about a dozen other Rangers and quickly told them the situation. Then Walker and Trivette had sprinted to Walker's truck and sped off, following the GPS indicator that was on Trivette's cell phone.

"They are in the warehouse district," said Trivette. Then he rambled off the address into the radio so the other Rangers would know where to go.

Walker pressed the pedal down a little further and his truck shot forward. He hoped they wouldn't be too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendra knew that Walker and Trivette were on their way and that they probably would use the GPS signal in either Gage's car or something to learn their location. So, she had to buy the Rangers some time to get here and the only way to do that was to fight The Coyote herself. The only problem was her ankle wasn't really making this into a fair fight.

Landon had taken off his jacket and tie. He was striking and sinister as he stood before Kendra. "Are you ready, Kendra?" Landon sneered, as his eyes glanced quickly down at her injured ankle.

"I'm always ready," answered Kendra, striking a blow to his unprotected chin. Even though she was trying to avoid putting too much pressure on her bad ankle, she was swift like a flowing river. She bounced around dodging a few blows and getting off some of her own.

Landon was impressed by his female adversary at her willpower and pride. He was also was enjoying the fight and had finally landed a few blows himself.

As hard as Kendra tried, her ankle didn't have enough strength left and she fell to the concrete floor. She took several deep breaths and winced at the pain.

Landon smiled viciously down at her as he came to stand right in front of her. "Are you giving up, Stone?"

"Never," she spat. Kendra tried kicked him in the groin but he grabbed her ankle. Then, she used all her all the force she had left, and used her bad ankle to kick his knee. Kendra heard a loud snap as they both screamed out in pain. Landon, released Kendra's ankle, and dropped to the floor.

Using the distraction, Gage and Sydney both rolled onto the ground and grabbed their guns. Before Landon's men could react, Walker, Trivette and the other Rangers busted into the warehouse with rifles. "Texas Rangers. Drop your weapons," Walker ordered. Landon's men knew they had no other choice and they dropped their weapons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendra and the Rangers in Ranger Headquarters either sitting or standing around listening as Alex spoke. "And Landon is going away for a long time," finished Alex.

"I'm glad that this is all over." Kendra sighed.

"By the way, your car was found. Landon and his men had rolled it into a patch of woods. Then they covered it with brush, so that no one would find it," said Trivette. "It's at the mechanic and I heard its running fine." He handed her the mechanic's business card.

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about my car. Guess I got distracted with people trying to kill me and then I started causing even more trouble." She nodded her head and clicked her tongue. "Yup. My insurance company isn't going to believe a word I say when I tell them. Unless of course, I had a note," she said with humor and smiled sweetly at Trivette. Trivette just grinned.

"Where are you headed?" Gage asked.

"Well, seeing as my car needed to be fixed and I need money to do that. I'll probably be staying in Texas for awhile." Kendra used her crutches to help her stand up. "Perhaps I'll see you guys around." She was almost out the door before she used her crutches to turn around on her good foot and to face the group. "By the way, thanks for everything. Take it easy," Kendra said as she waved and left the room.

The Rangers and Alex had wide smiles on their faces. They knew, without a doubt, that they would see Kendra Stone again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

guardianM3: I hope you guys enjoyed Kendra Stone's adventure. If not, I'll try harder with the next one. If you have enjoyed Kendra Stone, she will be appearing in many volumes of the "Sons of Thunder" (a spin off of "Walker, Texas Ranger") fan fiction. The next story is called "Kendra Stone Meets the Sons of Thunder: Volume 1". My SOT story is way better than my WTR story since I've been planning the SOT stories a lot longer. Don't worry, Walker and the gang will show up, in volume 2. More will be revealed about Kendra and I will try to delve deeper into her character.


End file.
